Presently, it is well known that in the field of vehicles a substantial diversification of models has been proposed.
In the field of regular cars, it is known of crossover vehicles that are built on a car platform and combine the features of sports utility vehicles (SUV). However, there are no known regular cars in the current market that combine the stability and safety of a regular car with handling/steering characteristics of a motorcycle.
In the field of smaller vehicles such as ATV (All Terrain Vehicle), there is a growing interest towards “hybrid” vehicles that combine the characteristics of motorcycles, in terms of handling, with the stability of four-wheeled vehicles. Such vehicles are, for example, represented by four-wheeled vehicles known commercially by the name quad. There also exist similar three-wheeled vehicles. These may have two wheels in front and one at the rear or alternatively one in the front and two in the rear.
A problem with regular cars or most known three-wheeled vehicles or four-wheeled vehicles is the inability to provide the rider with a feeling akin to that of riding a motorcycle in a comfortable and natural way.
US 2010/0320023 (RHODIG) discloses a four wheeled hybrid vehicle that allegedly provides the feeling of riding a motorcycle. Such vehicle has a rotational section coupled to a frame and a steering assembly with a flexible joint that adjusts the steering assembly as the rotational section rotates. However, the saddle where the rider sits is located above the axis of rotation of the rotational section, which, in use, provides an awkward and unbalanced perception of its position by the rider. Indeed, even though the combined center of gravity of the rider, saddle and rotational section is below the axis of rotation of the rotational section, such axis of rotation is also below the saddle, which makes for an uncomfortable and unstable ride for the rider.
US 2008/0100018 (DIEZIGER); U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,063 (DIEZIGER); DE 10 2012 107 154 (KRAMMEL); FR 2 946 944 (LEHONGRE et al.) disclose three or more wheeled vehicles, which vehicles tilt from the vertical plane during operation in a manner like that of a motorcycle. However, the axis of rotation of the cabin or seat is also below the rider's seat, which makes for an uncomfortable and unstable ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,371 (CICHON) discloses a snowmobile, which tilts from the vertical plane during operation in a manner like that of a motorcycle. However, the axis of rotation of the cabin is also below the rider's seat, which makes for an uncomfortable and unstable ride.
There is therefore a need for a vehicle that provides a feeling akin to that of riding a motorcycle, combined with a more comfortable natural reaction during a ride, that feels safer and more stable compared to that of existing hybrid vehicles.
There is also a need for a vehicle that provides a feeling akin to that of riding a motorcycle and that combines characteristics of a regular car in terms of comfort and safety.